A SpellCaster
by BirdKid13
Summary: Run. A simple word with a ton of meaning. Sadly for my caretaker those were the last words before they killed him. I ran. As far away as I could. Sadly for me you cant outrun them. So my life will be over like that and that is the end for this depressing story. Yipee. Run. Run from your dead caretaker. Run from them. Run from your father. Run from your curse. Run from your destiney


**This is my first Rangers Apprentice Fanfic so no flames! I have only read the first book and is completely in love with it! Anyway since I have only read the first book I don't want you giving me that look I-know-more-Rangers-Apprentice-then-you! Its the libraries fault, they don't own all the books! Anyway enjoy the story**

* * *

Run. A simple word with a ton of meaning. Sadly for my caretaker those were the last words before they killed him, and I did. I ran. As far away as I could. Still hearing the howling in the distance as the beasts began to hunt. Sadly for me you cant outrun them. So my life will be over like that and that is the end for this depressing story. Yipee. My heart pounding so loud, my hair flapping in the running streak, and my feet flittering over the ground. Run.

Run.

Run.

Run.

Run. Or you will die. Run from the home you once knew. Run from your dead caretaker. Run from them. Run from your father. Run from your curse. Run. Run….From your destiny. But hide from yourself.

"Stop no don't think about that! Your not bad you are good and you can do things no one thought possible!" I let a small tear slip away then put my head forward, and ran faster.

Run. A simple word with a ton of meaning.

Run.

Is what I have to do. Run because I have no choice. And with my final thought, I ripped through the forest of eternal darkness.

* * *

I snuck out that night. I know Halt will get really mad at me but its worth it. I need to get some air. Passing the small stable I see Tug, my horse, sleeping so softly in a mound of hay. He looks peaceful when he's sleeping, but I cant get to sleep so I continue walking.

The owls call out and the wind rustles the leaves, but other then that its completely silent. Silent and dark, the perfect time to think. I walk to the hill where I have a perfect view of the waxing crescent moon. Uniquely today it looks some what different, I think the moon is smiling. Though it's somewhat creepy.

My hand clasps around the shining necklace, that Halt gave me. The sign of a Ranger. I wrap myself in my cloak, and sit down. It's really nice just to relax for a bit, just for a little while.

I jump up on full alert, and take out my small bow. I heard something something awful, something that you probably couldn't even hear. Though I know what it is and it's not good. I snap around hearing a small rustle in the bushes. I creep over to it slowly, using the shadows as my cover. If its what I think it is I am in deep trouble. The bush shakes as I quietly glide over to it.

Reaching my hand out a something pops out and tackles me to the ground. I immediately defend myself by fighting back. The figure fought back, though since its hooded I cant identify who it is. He cant fight though really well, its almost like I am never touching him. He might be a grown-up though he's about my height but a little bit smaller. His clock looks a little like mine though it is all black. I threw a punch to his face, he kicked me in the shins. I

backed up then swung another hit, missing he twisted me around and pushed me in the back. Sending me sprawled away from him. I got back up and turned back towards where he is, the only problem is that he is not their anymore.

"Darn it" I muttered. I kicked the dirt with my foot when I hear a giggle. Just a small one, I turned around again and looked for where it came from. Only to here more giggles, then I realized I was fighting a girl?!

"Who are you?!" I shouted to the invisible girl.

"No one you need to know, but you did put up a good fight i'll give you that." Then she stifled a giggle and appeared out of the shadows.

* * *

I put on my tough girl face once I was visible. My hood is off so he can see my face, it might not be the best idea but for some reason I trust this boy.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" He stuttered

"It runs in the family." I respond. That is true my father has it and I am pretty sure my mother did, before she…nevermind.

"Um, why are you out this late?" The Ranger Apprentice questioned.

"None of your business!" I snarled flipping on my hood.

"Hey! Are you a Ranger?" He called out to me as I start to leave.

"No. I am not."

"Are you a Rogue?"

"No! So if your going to keep insulting me and asking pointless questions I am going to leave!" I shriek. He stumbles back at my powerful voice then whispers.

"If you need someplace to stay whoever you are your welcome to stay here." I swiveled around then took off my hood again.

"Hey I like you your a good kid, but you don't want me to stay trust me."

"Why?" I took a deep breath at both what I'm going to say and his stupidity.

"I…I…I am being hunted by the Kalkara."

* * *

**Anyway Review tell me if I should continue or is going down the wrong path. But don't be mean about it!**


End file.
